Special 0 plus-A secret is revealed
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: The legend begins...


**SUPER SPECIAL 0+**

 **ΕΝΑ ΜΥΣΤΙΚΟ ΑΠΟΚΑΛΥΠΤΕΤΑΙ...**

10 Ιουνίου...Μια ημερομηνία καταλύτης...Αυτή τη μέρα πάτησε το πόδι του στην Ιαπωνία ένα 18χρονο αγόρι, δεν ήταν πολλές οι μέρες που ενηλικιώθηκε αλλά το παρελθόν του είχε ήδη πληγεί βάναυσα από τα χτυπήματα της μοίρας...Κυνηγημένος από την υποκρισία και την κοροϊδία των γύρω του, αποφάσισε να γυρίσει σελίδα στη ζωή του ξεκινώντας με την αποχώρηση από την πατρίδα του και την αναζήτηση μιας νέας ζωής στη χώρα του ανατέλλοντος ηλίου...

Το πρώτο πράγμα που φρόντισε να κάνει ήταν να βρει ένα μεγάλο σπίτι για να μείνει, καθώς οι μέρες περνούσαν με σταθερά βήματα προσπαθούσε να τακτοποιηθεί και να προσαρμοστεί στον νέο τρόπο ζωής που τον περίμενε. Φυσικά δεν ξέχασε ούτε στιγμή την εθνική του ταυτότητα αλλά φρόντισε να ξεχάσει το όνομά του το οποίο άλλαξε μερικές μέρες αφού έφτασε. Και το νέο όνομα αυτού: Neo. Για να θυμάται την καινούρια του προσπάθεια...Ωστόσο μην ξεχνώντας ποιος είναι, έξω από το σπίτι του έβαλε έναν ψηλό ιστό με την ελληνική σημαία η οποία από τότε δεν κατέβηκε ξανά...

Ένα μήνα αργότερα κατάφερε να φτιάξει το σπίτι του επιτέλους και μπορούσε να μείνει άνετα σε αυτό, στο δωμάτιό του έβαλε επίσης το γραφείο του μαζί με τον υπολογιστή και όλα του τα ηλεκτρονικά βοηθήματα μετατρέποντας το σε ένα μικρό φρούριο, όταν τελείωσε και με αυτό φρόντισε να βρει κάποια προσωρινή δουλειά για να μπορεί να συντηρήσει τον εαυτό του με κάποιον τρόπο, δε βρήκε τίποτα βέβαια αλλά δεν έχασε το κουράγιο του γιατί είχε φροντίσει να έχει περίσσευμα στην άκρη για ένα πολύ μεγάλο χρονικό διάστημα καθώς επίσης δεν ήταν και πολυέξοδος

Παρόλα αυτά η φυσιολογική του ζωή κράτησε μόνο αυτόν το μήνα. Μερικές μέρες αργότερα όλα θα άλλαζαν ριζικά.

Ήταν απόγευμα...Και γύριζε σπίτι του για να ξεκουραστεί. Μέχρι εκείνη τη στιγμή που κεραυνοί άρχισαν να πέφτουν χωρίς ο ουρανός να σκοτεινιάσει κι ακόμα πιο περίεργα να εμφανιστεί ένα είδος ολογράμματος μπροστά του. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, του έμοιαζε απίστευτα...

-Τι είναι αυτό το πράγμα...; Αναρωτήθηκε καθώς το πλησίασε κάνοντας μερικά βήματα

-Έρχομαι από το μέλλον...Έχω ένα μήνυμα για σένα...Του είπε τότε τότε το ολόγραμμα.

-Ποιος είσαι; Και γιατί είσαι ίδιος με μένα;

-Είμαι ο μελλοντικός σου εαυτός Neo...Του απάντησε.

-Τι;! Δεν μπορεί! Πώς γίνεται αυτό;!

-Η ζωή σου θα αλλάξει σύντομα...Μια νέα δύναμη σε αναζητά...Η προφητεία θα εκπληρωθεί σε λίγο...

-Για ποιο πράγμα μιλάς;! Ποια προφητεία;!

-Δεν μπορώ να σου πω τίποτε άλλο τώρα...Να θυμάσαι τα λόγια μου...Να είσαι έτοιμος...

Αυτά ήταν τα τελευταία λόγια του ολογράμματος πριν χαθεί από μπροστά του με τον Neo να γυρίζει σπίτι του και να μπαίνει σε σκέψεις μετά από αυτά μυστηριώδη λόγια της μελλοντικής του πλευράς:

«Τι θα μπορούσε να είναι αυτό...; Ίσως μια προειδοποίηση από το μέλλον...»

Εν τω μεταξύ, σε μια άλλη διάσταση σκοτεινή διάσταση, ένα βασίλειο κρυμμένο μέσα στις σκιές και το απόλυτο σκοτάδι είχε τα δικά του σχέδια. Η μοχθηρή βασίλισσα Berryl είχε τα δικά της σχέδια για τον πλανήτη έχοντας τους τέσσερις μεγάλους πολεμιστές υπό υις διαταγές της, ο ένας από αυτούς μάλιστα είχε να της αναγγείλει κάτι ιδιαίτερα σημαντικό:

-Βασίλισσά μου, μόλις έφτασε στα χέρια μου μια πληροφορία που μπορεί να σας ενδιαφέρει...

-Ακούω λοιπόν...

-Τις τελευταίες μέρες πλανιέται στη γη μια δύναμη πολύ μεγαλύτερη από τον Ασημένιο Κρύσταλλο...

-Τι είπε;! Μεγαλύτερη από τον Ασημένιο Κρύσταλλο;! Αυτή είναι η τέλεια ευκαιρία μας! Αυτή η δύναμη πρέπει να γίνει δική μας! Αν καταφέρουμε να την κερδίσουμε θα μπορέσουμε να αναστήσουμε το μεγάλο μας ηγέτη και η γη θα ανήκει σε εμάς!

-Μάλιστα Μεγαλειοτάτη...

-Στάσου ένα λεπτό! Υπάρχει κάτι! Του είπε τότε εκείνη κοιτώντας στην κρυστάλλινη σφαίρα της.

-Τι συμβαίνει;

-Ποιος είναι αυτός; Εκπέμπει μια αφύσικη ενέργεια...Πιστεύω ότι είναι ο επόμενος να λάβει αυτή τη δύναμη στην οποία αναφέρεσαι! Αυτό δεν πρέπει να γίνει! Ξέρεις τι πρέπει να κάνεις έτσι;!

-Μάλιστα. Θα το φροντίσω αμέσως!

-Θα σου δώσω έναν από τους πιο έμπιστους υπηρέτες μου. Εμφανίσου δαίμονα Tetis!

-Στις διαταγές σας...Είπε τότε εκείνη εμφανιζόμενη μέσα από έναν στρόβιλο νερού.

-Να η αποστολή σου. Βρες αυτό το αγόρι και φρόντισε τα υπόλοιπα!

-Μάλιστα! Είπε τότε εκείνη κι εξαφανίστηκε αμέσως.

Από την άλλη ο Neo δεν είχε ιδέα τι τον περίμενε στη συνέχεια, μετά την προειδοποίηση δεν είχε κάτι παράξενο κι έτσι συνέχισε την αναζήτησή του για να δουλέψει το καλοκαίρι.

Όλα αυτά μέχρι το απόγευμα. Ο δαίμονας κατάφερε να τον βρει και χωρίς να χάσεις καιρό φρόντισε να τον πάρει από εκεί που ήταν και να μεταφερθούν σε μία άλλη διάσταση στον χωρόχρονο:

-Μα τι στο...Που βρίσκομαι τώρα; Είπε τότε εκείνος στον εαυτό του μιας και δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει τι συνέβαινε, βρισκόταν στη μέση του πουθενά χωρίς να έχει την παραμικρή ιδέα, όχι τουλάχιστον μέχρι να εμφανιστεί και η Tetis μπροστά του.

-Καλώς ήρθες στο χειρότερο εφιάλτη σου άνθρωπε! Του είπε τότε εκείνη.

Τότε εκείνος πήρε θέση μάχης ακόμα κι αν δεν είχε τίποτα, ήταν αποφασισμένος να υπερασπιστεί τον εαυτό του ακόμα κι αν ο αγώνας ήταν από την αρχή άνισος.

Όμως δεν μπορούσε να κάνει και πολλά γιατί η σκοτεινή της δύναμη τον χτύπησε και τον γονάτισε, ωστόσο δεν τα παράτησε και δοκίμασε να επιτεθεί ξανά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα, όταν η αντίπαλός του σταμάτησε να τον σφυροκοπά, τον πέταξε κάτω κι άρχισε σιγά-σιγά να του αφαιρεί τη ζωτική του ενέργεια λέγοντας:

-Είσαι τελειωμένος μικρέ! Αυτή η δύναμη που αναζητάς δε θα γίνει ποτέ δική σου! Και σύντομα η ζωή σου θα τελειώσει εδώ!

Αυτός μη μπορώντας να κάνει κάτι παραπάνω και έχοντας εξασθενήσει αρκετά, επιχείρησε να ξεφύγει αλλά ο δαίμονας του είπε:

-Δεν μπορείς να ξεφύγεις! Μπορείς να τρέξεις όσο θέλεις αλλά δε θα σε ωφελήσει! Είσαι δικός μου! Είσαι ένας απλός θνητός! Δεν μπορείς να με πολεμήσεις κι όταν σε βρω θα σε αποτελειώσω μια για πάντα! Όλα τελείωσαν! Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε ενώ ο Neo είχε κρυφτεί πίσω από κάτι βράχους περιμένοντας την κατάλληλη στιγμή έστω κι αν οι όροι δεν ήταν υπέρ του, είχε σκοπό να πέσει μαχόμενος...

Τελικά βγήκε από την κρυψώνα του και τη χτύπησε στο στήθος και με τα δύο πόδια κάνοντάς την να κατρακυλήσει από μια πλαγιά, τότε της είπε:

-Δεν είμαι τόσο δειλός όσο νομίζεις! Αν με θέλεις έλα να με πάρεις!

-Θα το μετανιώσεις αυτό θνητέ! Απάντησε θυμωμένα και τον έπιασε από το λαιμό για να τον πετάξει από την άλλη μεριά. Κι αυτό ήταν μόνο η αρχή του δεύτερου γύρου της αναμέτρησης αλλά ο Neo είχε άλλα σχέδια, ανάγκασε το δαίμονα να τον ακολουθήσει και με την πρώτη ευκαιρία βούτηξε σε μια βαθειά ρωγμή στο έδαφος βρίσκοντας καταφύγιο για λίγο ώστε να βρει τρόπο να δραπετεύσει. Αυτό εξόργισε ακόμα περισσότερο την Tetis που του φώναξε:

-ΔΕΝ ΕΙΣΑΙ ΤΙΠΟΤΑ ΜΠΡΟΣΤΑ ΜΟΥ! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΕΠΙΤΕΛΟΥΣ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΤΕΛΕΙΩΝΟΜΕ! ΠΑΡΑΔΩΣΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΙΣΩΣ ΣΟΥ ΧΑΡΙΣΩ ΤΗ ΖΩΗ!

Φυσικά δεν πήρε απάντηση σε αυτό. Κρυμμένος καλά ο Neo ετοιμαζόταν με κάποιον τρόπο να αντεπιτεθεί, το θέμα ήταν πώς θα το έκανε...

Βρήκε στο τέλος τρόπο να το κάνει. Καθώς ο δαίμονας πλησίαζε κοντά, της έπιασε το πόδι και την έριξε κάτω κάπως βίαια έπειτα βγήκε από την κρυψώνα του και δοκίμασε να επιτεθεί αλλά δεν τα κατάφερε γιατί έπεσε πάνω στη σκοτεινή της δύναμη και προσγειώθηκε κάπως ανώμαλα στο έδαφος με την Tetis να του λέει:

-Μου προκάλεσες πολλά προβλήματα! Τώρα θα πεθάνεις!

-Δεν πρόκειται να σε αφήσω να με σκοτώσεις εύκολα! Όχι όσο στέκομαι όρθιος! Κατάλαβες;!

-Έχεις θάρρος μικρέ αλλά δε θα είναι αρκετό για να σε σώσει! Πρώτα θα σε ταπεινώσω και μετά θα σε σκοτώσω! Του είπε και ήταν έτοιμοι να αρχίσουν πάλι, μετά από λίγο του είπε πάλι:  
-Είσαι ο πρώτος άνθρωπος που τόλμησε να τα βάλει μαζί μου. Θα γινόσουν ένας σπουδαίος μαχητής αν αποκτούσες αυτή τη δύναμη, είναι όμως κρίμα που θα πρέπει να σε καταστρέψω εδώ και τώρα...Αυτή η ισχύς θα πάει στο μεγάλο μας ηγέτη!

-Τι είναι αυτά που λες;!

-Με άκουσες!

-Αφού λοιπόν θα με σκοτώσεις μπορείς να μου ικανοποιήσεις μια τελευταία επιθυμία;

-Δεν είναι κακή ιδέα. Ποια είναι;

-Θέλω να μου πεις ποια είσαι κι από πού έρχεσαι.

-Πολύ καλά, αφού σε λίγο θα γίνεις σκόνη θα είναι καλό να ξέρεις ποιος σου το έκανε. Έρχομαι από το Βασίλειο του Σκότους και σύντομα θα κατακτήσουμε όλο τον κόσμο! Όλη η γη θα τυλιχθεί στο σκοτάδι!

-Μάλιστα...Τώρα κατάλαβα...Τώρα έλα λοιπόν. Τελείωσε το.

-Πολύ ευχαρίστως! Απάντησε τότε ο δαίμονας κι εκτόξευσε όλη της τη σκοτεινή δύναμη καταπάνω του αλλά ο Neo με μια γρήγορη κίνηση απέφυγε και πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση λέγοντας:

-Εσείς οι δαίμονες είστε πιο ανόητοι απ' ότι φαίνεστε!

-Πώς;! Δεν μπορεί! Με ξεγέλασες! Να σε πάρει καταραμένε!

-Μπαίνεις στο νόημα βλέπω! Και τώρα ετοιμάσου! Μπορεί να μην έχω δυνάμεις αλλά θα σε νικήσω με τη δική μου θέληση!

-Δοκίμασε! Δε θα πετύχεις τίποτα!

-Εσύ το ζήτησες! Της είπε τότε ο Neo και κάνοντας ένα άλμα στον αέρα, της κατάφερε μια καλή γροθιά στο στομάχι αναγκάζοντάς την να πάει πίσω μερικά βήματα. Αλλά δε σταμάτησε σε αυτό. Οι επόμενες γυριστές κλωτσιές του ήταν πετυχημένες, πράγμα που την εξαγρίωσε απίστευτα:

-Θα σε λιώσω γι αυτό!

Και τον έπιασε από το κεφάλι για να τον πετάξει μακριά μετά είπε!

-Σπατάλησες αρκετό από το χρόνο μου! Τώρα θα σε αποτελειώσω μια για πάντα!

Και η μονομαχία συνεχίστηκε με τον Neo να επιτίθεται ξανά όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε, πήρε φόρα και τη χτύπησε με μια κλωτσιά στο στομάχι ξαπλώνοντάς την κάτω ενώ αυτός της έλεγε:  
-Είχε δίκιο. Είμαι ένας άνθρωπος αλλά ξέχασες κάτι σημαντικό. Είμαι ένας άνθρωπος που δεν εγκαταλείπει! Της είπε και συνέχισε να επιτίθεται με τον ίδιο τρόπο στην αντίπαλό του για να την ξαναρίξει κάτω, εντελώς απροσδόκητα είχε αυτός το πλεονέκτημα τώρα.

-Δε θα γλιτώσεις τόσο εύκολα!

-Α ναι; Αυτό θα το δούμε! Τώρα μετάφερέ μας πίσω στη γη!

-Εντάξει! Θα σε αποτελειώσω εκεί τότε! Του απάντησε και μετέφερε και τους δύο πίσω αλλά εκεί την περίμενε μια ακόμα έκπληξη:  
-Το παιχνίδι σου τελείωσε εδώ δαίμονα! Ήρθε η στιγμή να σε τιμωρήσω σκληρά!

-Όχι εσύ πάλι! Είπε τότε εκείνη εκνευρισμένη.

-Είναι δυνατόν; Η Sailor Moon...; Είπε τότε ο Neo στον εαυτό του μη μπορώντας να το πιστέψει, μέχρι όμως να συνέλθει από το αρχικό σοκ ο δαίμονας είχε ήδη καταστραφεί από την τιάρα της Sailor Moon η οποία τον έκανε σκόνη. Τότε του είπε:

-Είσαι καλά τώρα;

-Ναι. Μια χαρά είμαι, αλλά θα το θυμάμαι για πολύ καιρό. Σε ευχαριστώ.

-Δεν κάνει τίποτα. Του είπε τότε εκείνη χαμογελώντας κι έφυγε αμέσως, όσο για τον Neo επέστρεψε στο σπίτι του αμέσως, ήταν μια δύσκολη μέρα και χρειαζόταν ξεκούραση, γι αυτό το λόγο έπεσε αμέσως για ύπνο.

Καθώς κοιμόταν όμως το μήνυμα που έλαβε πριν από λίγο καιρό θα έβγαινε αληθινό. Ένα όνειρο θα του άλλαζε τη ζωή για πάντα:

 **Όλα ξεκίνησαν κάπως έτσι: Βρέθηκε σε ένα είδος βασιλείου. Μπροστά του ορθωνότνα ένα τεράστιο κάστρο με πράσινη βλάστηση να το περιτριγυρίζει.**

 **«Που βρίσκομαι τώρα...; Τι μπορεί να σημαίνουν όλα αυτά...; Είναι άραγε το μήνυμα από το μέλλον...;» Αναρωτήθηκε και μη έχοντας τίποτα να χάσει προχώρησε μερικά βήματα, όταν έφτασε αρκετά κοντά οι πύλες άνοιξαν γι αυτόν και μπήκε στο εσωτερικό του κάστρου. Δεν υπήρχε κανείς μέσα σε αυτό και ο διάδρομος φαινόταν ατελείωτος, τελικά έφτασε στην κεντρική αίθουσα αλλά το μόνο που είδε ήταν ένα κρυστάλλινο άγαλμα να στέκεται μπροστά του με ένα ξίφος καρφωμένο στην περιοχή του στήοθυς. Μερικά λεπτά αργότερα η σιωπή έσπασε από μια φωνή:**

 **-Καλώς ήρθες...Σε περιμέναμε εδώ και τόσο καιρό...**

 **-Με περιμένατε; Δεν καταλαβαίνω.**

 **-Ακριβώς. Εσύ είσαι ο εκλεκτός της προφητείας...και μετά από τόση προσμονή είσαι επιτέλους εδώ να συναντήσεις τη μοίρα σου. Του είπε η φωνή η οποία έγινε πιο δυνατή και μετά από μερικά δευτερόλεπτα βγήκε και η πηγή της. Στη θέα της ο** **Neo** **τα έχασε:**

 **-Μια στιγμή! Εσύ δεν είσαι ο θρυλικός ανώνυμος Φαραώ; Εσύ μου έστειλες εκείνο το μήνυμα από το μέλλον;**

 **-Εγώ ήμουν. Το μήνυμα σου είπε ότι η ζωή σου θα αλλάξει και γι αυτό βρίσκομαι εδώ. Είσαι ο προορισμένος εδώ και χιλιετίες για να λάβεις μια θεϊκή δύναμη που όμοιά της δεν υπάρχει στο σύμπαν.**

 **-Και τι δύναμη είναι αυτή;**

 **-Κοίτα το ανάγλυφο πάνω από τα αγάλματα των Θεών της Αιγύπτου...**

 **Εκείνος κοίταξε και το σοκ έγινε μεγαλύτερο:**

 **-Δεν μπορεί...Ένας αετός με δύο κεφάλια...! Πες μου. Είναι κι αυτός ένα θεϊκό θηρίο;**

 **-Ναι. Κι όπως μπορείς να δεις βρίσκεται πάνω από τις πλάκες των Αιγύπτιων Θεών, που σημαίνει ότι είναι πολύ ποιο δυνατός. Αυτή η δύναμη είναι προορισμένη για σένα νεαρέ μου φίλε. Για χιλιετίες αυτό το πλάσμα αναζητά μια αγνή καρδιά για να τον φιλεξενήσε και να αποκτήσει τις δυνάμεις του, πολλοί πολεμιστές πριν από σένα την έχουν χρησιμοποιήσει για να υπερασπίσουν τον κόσμο από κάθε είδους μοχθηρή και σκοτεινή δύναμη που απειλούσε να τον καταστρέψει. Τώρα είναι η δική σου σειρά να λάβεις αυτή τη θεϊκή δύναμη...**

 **-Εγώ έχω αγνή καρδιά; Μάλλον έκανες λάθος αυτή τη φορά Φαραώ...Η δική μου καρδιά δεν είναι καθόλου αγνή...**

 **-Ίσως να μη θέλεις να το πιστέψεις αλλά εγώ μπορώ να το δω καθαρά στα μάτια σου. Είσαι ένας νέος με αγνή καρδιά και ψυχή...Μπορεί να μην το δέχεσαι αλλά δεν κάνω λάθος στην κρίση μου. Θέλεις να παρουσιάζεσαι σαν ένας άνθρωπος γεμάτος οργή και μίσος, να διψάς να εκδικηθείς για ότι σου συνέβη στο παρελθόν εξαιτίας του οποίου αποφάσισες να γυρίσεις σελίδα αλλά βαθειά μέσα σου υπάρχουν ακόμα η καλοσύνη, η γενναιότητα και η πίστη στις αρχές σου τις οποίες είσαι πρόθυμος να υπερασπιστείς με κάθε τίμημα, μπορώ να δω τη θλίψη και την απογοήτευση στα μάτια σου, μπορώ όμως να δω και την ελπίδα που έχεις πως κάποια στιγμή θα αλλάξουν τα πράγματα...**

 **-Ίσως έχεις δίκιο Φαραώ...Αλλά και πάλι δε είμαι σίγουρος.**

 **-Κοίτα αυτό το άγαλμα. Αυτό είναι η πηγή της δύναμης για την οποία σου μιλάω...Ο δικέφαλος Αετός φιλοξενήθηκε για τελευταία φορά πριν από χιλιετίες στον προκάτοχό σου αλλά τώρα είναι παγωμένος στο χρόνο, είσαι ο μοναδικός που μπορεί να τον ελευθερώσει.**

 **-Και πώς θα το κάνω αυτό;**

 **-Σύμφωνα με το θρύλο, ο εκλεκτός θα ξυπνήσει ξανά αυτό το παντοδύναμο πλάσμα. Κι εσύ είσαι ο εκλεκτός** **Neo** **...Αν έχω δίκιο θα καταφέρεις να τραβήξεις αυτό το ξίφος.**

 **-Και τι θα συμβεί αν κάνεις λάθος;**

 **-Δεν κάνω λάθος. Εσύ έχεις ένα λαμπρό παρελθόν το οποίο δε γνωρίζεις ακόμα. Κι αυτό με κάνει να πιστεύω ότι είσαι ο προορισμένος να ξυπνήσεις ξανά το Δικέφαλο από το λήθαργό του...**

 **-Τότε ας δοκιμάσω...Είπε ο** **Neo** **κι έπιασε σφιχτά το σπαθί, έπειτα έβαλε όση δύναμη μπορούσε κι άρχισε να τραβάει μέσα από τον πάγο, δεν έβγαινε όμως στην αρχή και χρειάστηκε να προσπαθήσει ακόμα περισσότερο. Τελικά μετά από λίγο κατάφερε να το τραβήξει και να το βγάλει μέσα από το άγαλμα, όταν το έκανε μια λευκή λάμψη τον τύφλωσε και τον έκανε να αφήσει το ξίφος από τα χέρια του. Τότε είπε:  
-Τα κατάφερα...**

 **Μόλις το είπε αυτό, το άγαλμα άρχισε να ραγίζει από πάνω ως κάτω και να κομματιάζεται σταδιακά, μέσα από τα κομμάτια αναδύθηκε ξανά ο αετός μετά από χιλιετίες αφήνοντας μια δυνατή κραυγή ενώ η απίστευτη δύναμή του γέμιζε την αίθουσα. Όταν ελευθερώθηκε τελείως από την κρυστάλλινη σφραγίδα του, πέταξε ψηλά και μετά μεταμορφωμένος σε ένα κίτρινο λαμπερό φως μπήκε στο σώμα του** **Neo** **ο οποίος άρχισε να το νιώθει για τα καλά:  
-Τι είναι αυτή η δύναμη που κυλάει στις φλέβες μου;! Δεν μπορώ να την αντέξω! Φώναξε και με το πέρασμα των λεπτών άρχισε να μεταμορφώνεται.**

 **-Το ήξερα...Εσύ είσαι ο εκλεκτός...Τώρα η Δικέφαλη Δύναμη είναι δική σου...**

 **-Ευχαριστώ...! Δε θα σε απογοητεύσω! Θα βάλω όλα μου τα δυνατά! Είπε τότε η** **Neo** **έχοντας τελειώσει με τη μεταμόρφωση με τα χέρια του να ξεπετάνε κόκκινες αστραπές .**

Σε αυτό το σημείο ο Neo ξύπνησε αναστατωμένος με τον ιδρώτα να κυλάει στο πρόσωπό του λόγω της υπερέντασης, τότε σηκώθηκε από τα κρεβάτι για να ηρεμήσει κάπως. Όμως οι εκπλήξεις δεν είχαν τελειώσει ακόμα, στο γραφείο του τον περίμενε μια καρφίτσα, ένα ξίφος και μια κάρτα μονομαχιών.

-Τι είναι αυτά...; Μια κάρτα...Το τέρας μοιάζει με αυτό που είδα στο όνειρο μου...Δεν έχει ούτε επίθεση ούτε άμυνα...Θα μπορούσε...; Το ξίφος πάλι...; Είναι αυτό που τράβηξα από τον πάγο...Πιάνοντάς το μόνο μπορώ να νιώσω τη δύναμή του...Κι αυτή η καρφίτσα...; Όλα είναι πολύ περίεργα...

Μιας και ήταν ακόμα σε υπερένταση δεν μπόρεσε να κοιμηθεί πάλι κι έτσι έμεινε ξάγρυπνος μέχρι το πρωί

Ο χρόνος όμως κυλούσε γρήγορα και ο Σεπτέμβριος είχε αρχίσει, το ίδιο και η σχολική χρονιά γι αυτό ο Neo γράφτηκε στο σχολείο Jubam για να κάνει την τελευταία χρονιά αν και είχε τελειώσει το λύκειο στην πατρίδα του. Σήμερα ήταν η πρώτη του μέρα...Κλασικός σε ορισμένα πράγματα ο Neo φορτώθηκε την τσάντα στην πλάτη του και ξεκίνησε για το σχολείο του. Το κουδούνι χτύπησε στις 8 και τέταρτο κι αυτός έπρεπε να παρουσιαστεί από τους καθηγητές του σχολείου, όσο εκείνοι μιλούσαν τα κορίτσια είχαν πέσει κάτω θαμπωμένες από την ομορφιά του, ο Neo το πρόσεξε αλλά ουδόλως τον ενδιέφερε ειδικά μετά την τελευταία τραυματική εμπειρία που τον έκανε να εγκαταλείψει την πατρίδα του.

Η σημερινή σχολική μέρα κράτησε 6 ώρες και ο Neo είχε ενεργό συμμετοχή στο μάθημα μιας και ήταν καλός μαθητής στην Ελλάδα, στο διάλειμμα της 5ης προς 6η ώρα αποφάσισε να χαλαρώσει αυτά τα λίγα λεπτά διαβάζοντας ένα περιοδικό που είχε φέρει μαζί του, γι αυτό κάθισε κάτω από ένα δέντρο και ξεκίνησε την ανάγνωση.

Έτσι απορροφημένος που ήταν δεν πρόσεξε ότι εδώ και αρκετά λεπτά κάποια τον παρατηρούσε από μακριά, ήταν ένα κορίτσι από το γυμνάσιο, από τη δεύτερη τάξη συγκεκριμένα με όμορφα γαλανά μάτια και ξανθά μαλλιά με δύο κοτσιδάκια που άγγιζαν το έδαφος, τον κοιτούσε για αρκετή ώρα καθώς της είχε κάνει η εντύπωση η εμφάνισή του (έστω κι α αυτός ασφυκτιούσε μέσα στη σχολική στολή) αλλά δίσταζε να του μιλήσει γιατί φοβόταν κάποια απότομη αντίδραση από εκείνον.

Σε κάποια φάση ωστόσο ένα φτάρνισμα της ξέφυγε αλλά ο Neo δεν έδωσε σημασία αν και σταμάτησε για λίγο, τότε εκείνη πλησίασε περισσότερο και κρύφτηκε πίσω από ένα δέντρο, είπε όμως τελικά στον εαυτό της:

«Εντάξει καιρός να βγω έξω τώρα...Αρκετά με την κατασκοπία, δεν είναι και σωστό...»

Έτσι λοιπόν αποφάσισε να φανερωθεί μπροστά του και να ξεκινήσει την κουβέντα

-Εεε...Συγγνώμη...

-Τι συμβαίνει; Ρώτησε τότε ο Neo σταματώντας την ανάγνωση και γυρίζοντας το βλέμμα του προς αυτήν.

-Τίποτα μην ενοχλείσαι...Απλώς να...είδα πως είσαι μόνος σου και...και σκέφτηκα αν θες να σου κάνω παρέα...

-Έλα κάθισε. Της πρότεινε τότε εκείνος

-Ε...Ευχαριστώ...Απάντησε αυτή με μια δόση αμηχανίας.

-Είμαι η Usagi. Του συστήθηκε δίνοντας το χέρι της.

-Χάρηκα για τη γνωριμία, εγώ είμαι ο Neo. Απάντησε αυτός δίνοντας επίσης το χέρι του.

-Παρομοίως. Λοιπόν Neo; Από πού είσαι;

-Έρχομαι από μια ευρωπαϊκή χώρα, από την Ελλάδα αν έχεις ακουστά.

-Ναι φυσικά. Θα ήθελα να πήγαινα κάποια στιγμή.

-Στο μέλλον ίσως τα καταφέρεις, εδώ πας σχολείο κι εσύ;

-Ναι εδώ, πηγαίνω στη δεύτερη τάξη του γυμνασίου. Αν θέλεις μπορώ να σου δείξω το μέρος εδώ.

-Καλοσύνη σου.

-Μπα μην το σκέφτεσαι. Του απάντησε χαμογελώντας.

-Θα έλεγα να το κάνεις αύριο αν δεν έχεις αντίρρηση.

-Βεβαιότατα, αν θέλεις κανένα μέρος στην πόλη, ξέρω πολύ καλά μέρη όπου μπορείς να βρεις ότι χρειάζεσαι ή για να χαλαρώσεις και να περάσεις καλά όταν θα έχεις ελεύθερο χρόνο.

-Καλό μου ακούγεται αυτό. Δεν πάμε μέσα όμως τώρα πριν χτυπήσει το κουδούνι;

-Πάμε...Τι βάσανο κι αυτό το κουδούνι πια...Είπε η Usagi ξεφυσώντας.

-Άσε μη μου το θυμίζεις, αν και τελείωσα το σχολείο στην πατρίδα μου θα πρέπει ναπάω κι εδώ για μία χρονιά.

-Μπράβο; Πώς το αντέχεις; Εγώ δε θα το άντεχα με τίποτα.

-Δεν ξέρω πώς το αντέχω αλλά τέλος πάντων.

-Λοιπόν πάω μέσα γιατί αν αργήσω θα τα ακούσω από τη δεσποινίδα Haruna. Είπε στο τέλος η Usagi και πήγε στην τάξη της, το ίδιο έκανε και ο Neo ανεβαίνοντας στον επάνω όροφο.

Έχοντας τελειώσει και η 6η ώρα μετά από 45 λεπτά ήταν πια καιρός για να σχολάσουν για σήμερα, ο Neo δε συναντήθηκε με την καινούρια του φίλη διότι βιαζόταν να πάει σπίτι του να κάνει μια επείγουσα εργασία, φυσικά δεν περίμενε ότι η μοίρα θα του ετοίμαζε ακόμα μία έκπληξη καθώς προχωρούσε στο δρόμο σκεπτικός.

Το μυαλό του δεν ήταν σο δικό μας κόσμο απ' ότι φαινόταν κι έτσι αφηρημένος που ήταν έπεσε πάνω σε κάποιον όπως περπατούσε:

-Συγγνώμη...! Δε σε είδα ήμουν αφηρημένος και...

Δεν πρόλαβε να τελειώσει τα λόγια του όμως γιατί όταν είδε ποιος ήταν αυτός, τα έχασε τελείως, συνήλθε μόνο όταν πήρε απάντηση:  
-Δεν πειράζει μη φοβάσαι συμβαίνον αυτά.

Ο Neo δεν απάντησε αμέσως γιατί είχε σοκαριστεί, όταν τελικά συνήλθε είπε:  
-Εσύ...Εσύ είσαι...Αυτός που είδα στο όνειρό μου...! Ο θρυλικός Ανώνυμος Φαραώ!

-Το όνομα μου είναι πια γνωστό, Με λένε Atem. Πώς όμως με γνωρίζεις;

-Πώς είναι δυνατόν να μη γνωρίζω το Βασιλιά των παιχνιδιών...; Για μια στιγμή. Ξέρεις αυτήν την κάρτα; Τον ρώτησε ο Neo και του έδειξε την κάρτα του Δικεφάλου, ο Atem την πήρε και την κοίταξε με προσοχή:

-Δεν την έχω ξαναδεί ποτέ, φαίνεται πολύ ιδιαίτερη. Εγώ σου την έδωσα; Δεν μπορώ να το θυμηθώ.

-Δεν έγινε έτσι ακριβώς. Του απάντησε τότε ο Neo και του διηγήθηκε το όνειρό του. Τότε ο Atem μπήκε σε σκέψεις:

-Για περίμενε. Μήπως είσαι εσύ ο εκλεκτός μαχητής της προφητείας;

-Τι εννοείς; Αυτό μου είπες και στο όνειρο.

-Όταν κατάφερα να ξεκλειδώσω το αρχαίο μου παρελθόν και να ξαναβρώ το όνομά μου, συνάντησα μια μυστηριώδη ύπαρξη με μια δύναμη ανώτερη των Αιγύπτιων Θεών, ειδικά σήμερα το Παζλ της Χιλιετίας αισθανόταν μια περίεργη δύναμη να πλησιάζει, μάλιστα αυτή η ύπαρξη σου έμοιαζε πάρα πολύ. Μήπως είσαι εσύ αυτός;

-Ενδέχεται...Όμως δεν έχω την παραμικρή ιδέα για το τι συμβαίνει εδώ...Κέρδισα αυτή τη δύναμη εδώ και μερικές μέρες, μπορώ να τη νιώσω να κυλάει μέσα μου και μαζί με αυτή πήρα αυτήν την κάρτα, μια καρφίτσα κι ένα ξίφος.

-Υπάρχει μια λογική εξήγηση για όλα αυτά. Ίσως τα πνεύματά μας συνδέονται με κάποιο τρόπο στο παρελθόν της αρχαίας Αιγύπτου.

-Και πώς θα το ξεδιαλύνουμε;

-Κάποιος τρόπος θα βρεθεί.

-Για την ώρα θα ήθελα να σου ζητήσω μια μεγάλη χάρη.

-Αν μπορώ γιατί όχι.

-Αυτή η κάρτα που μου δόθηκε μου φαίνεται ότι είναι ένα προμήνυμα. Γι αυτό θα ήθελα να σου ζητήσω να μου δείξεις πώς να μονομαχώ, πιστεύω ότι θα μου χρειαστεί από εδώ και πέρα.

-Αυτό ήταν όλο; Φυσικά και θα σου δείξω, θα σε κάνω έναν καλό μονομάχο.

-Ευχαριστώ, αυτό θα το θυμάμαι, έχεις τίποτε δουλειές τώρα;

-Δε νομίζω.

-Τότε γιατί δεν έρχεσαι στο σπίτι μου να αρχίσουμε την προπόνησή μου αμέσως.

-Ναι βέβαια. Του απάντησε ο νέος του φίλος και τον ακολούθησε.

Μερικά λεπτά αργότερα έπιασαν δουλειά αμέσως με τον Atem να του δείχνει όλα τα μυστικά του παιχνιδιού και να του διδάσκει πώς να ετοιμάζει έξυπνες στρατηγικές για να πιάνει απροετοίμαστους τους αντιπάλους του, όταν τελείωσε η θεωρία έφτιαξαν μαζί την πρώτη τράπουλα και την έβαλαν σε δοκιμή αμέσως, φυσικά ο Neo έχασε αλλά έδειχνε ότι η εκπαίδευση είχε αρχίσει να αποδίδει καρπούς. Με το πέρας της μονομαχίας ο Atem του είπε:

-Η τυπική εκπαίδευσή σου τελείωσε φίλε μου. Τώρα πια είσαι επίσημα μονομάχος, όμως ότι κι αν γίνει δεν θα πρέπει να ξεχάσεις αυτό που θα σου πω.

-Πες το μου.

-Θα πρέπει να θυμάσαι ότι οι κάρτες έχουν καρδιά, θα πρέπει να τις φροντίζεις σαν παιδιά σου και να τις σέβεσαι. Μόνο αν βάλεις την καρδιά σου στο παιχνίδι μπορείς να τα κάνεις όλα και φυσικά αγωνιζόμενος έντιμα. Με καταλαβαίνεις έτσι;

-Πολύ καλά. Έχεις το λόγο μου ότι θα σε κάνω υπερήφανο, οι ιδέες σου είναι σωστές αλλά δυστυχώς κανείς δεν τις εφαρμόζει πια, το μόνο που ψάχνουν να κάνουν οι περισσότεροι άνθρωποι είναι το πώς θα σε εκμεταλλευτούν και το πώς θα παίξουν με τα συναισθήματά σου.

-Δυστυχώς έχεις δίκιο σε αυτό που λες αλλά δεν είναι όλοι έτσι, πάντα υπάρχει φως στην άκρη του τούνελ.

-Ίσως έχεις δίκιο...

-Λοιπόν εγώ πρέπει να πηγαίνω τώρα, χάρηκα που βοήθησα κι αν ποτέ χρειαστείς τίποτα να μη διστάσεις να μου το πεις εντάξει;

-Ευχαριστώ θα το θυμάμαι.

-Τίποτα. Του είπε στο τέλος ο Atem και αποχώρησε με τον Neo να μπαίνει σε ένα νέο επίπεδο που αργότερα θα αποδεικνυόταν πολύ χρήσιμο. Στο μεταξύ όμως είχε περάσει η ώρα και τον έπιασε μια νύστα, έτσι λοιπόν πήγε να κοιμηθεί με την ησυχία του μιας και ήταν Σάββατο η επόμενη μέρα και δε χρειαζόταν να ξυπνήσει νωρίς.

Ήρθε λοιπόν το Σάββατο και ο Neo ξύπνησε στις 12 το μεσημέρι, αφού φρόντισε τον εαυτό του κάθισε στο σαλόνι και άνοιξε την τηλεόραση για να χαζέψει λίγο ώσπου να έρθει το απόγευμα για να βγει έξω καμιά βόλτα, κατά τις 1 η Usagi είχε αποφασίσει να του κάνει μια επίσκεψη, δε δυσκολεύτηκε να το βρει το σπίτι, η ελληνική σημαία που κυμάτιζε στον ιστό ήταν το στοιχείο που χρειαζόταν.

-Εδώ είμαστε...Είπε και μπήκε στην αυλή, μερικά μέτρα παρακάτω έφτασε στην πόρτα και χτύπησε το κουδούνι.

-Ποιος είναι;! Φώναξε ο Neo από μέσα.

-Εεε...Neo...Εγώ είμαι η Usagi.

Τότε αυτός πήγε να ανοίξει, όταν το έκανε της είπε:

-Καλώς όρισες, έλα πέρασε μέσα.

-Ευχαριστώ, ελπίζω να μην ενοχλώ.

-Α μπα καμία ενόχληση. Τι είναι αυτό που κρατάς;

-Δεν είναι τίποτα, λίγο φαγητό σου έφερα, έφτιαξε σήμερα η μαμά μου μερικά πράγματα και σε σκέφτηκα.

-Ευχαριστώ, πολύ ευγενικό εκ μέρους σου. Της είπε τότε ο Neo κι άρχισε να τρώει, καθώς έτρωγε έδωσε και σε εκείνη λίγο:

-Α ευχαριστώ πολύ. Του απάντησε παίρνοντας το κομμάτι.

-Εδώ κοντά μένεις;

-Ναι εδώ στο Juban κι εγώ μερικά τετράγωνα παραπάνω.

-Διάλεξα καλό μέρος για να κάνω το σπίτι μου ε;

-Ναι η περιοχή είναι πολύ καλή. Αλλά πώς και ήρθες στην Ιαπωνία; Συγγνώμη αν γίνομαι αδιάκριτη.

-Είναι μεγάλη ιστορία ξέρεις, αναγκάστηκα να φύγω σαν κυνηγημένος από την πατρίδα μου.

-Τουλάχιστον μπορώ να ρωτήσω αν ήρθες μόνος σου;

-Εντελώς.

-Αυτή είναι γενναία κίνηση, δεν είναι και δίπλα ι Ιαπωνία.

-Σίγουρα δεν είναι αλλά όταν επιχειρείς να γυρίσεις σελίδα στη ζωή σου τολμάς πράγματα που δεν έχεις ξανακάνει ποτέ.

-Αυτό έχει μια λογική έτσι όπως το λες.

-Ειδικά μάλιστα αν έχεις πληγωθεί.

-Δεν το κατάλαβα αυτό, έχεις πληγωθεί εσύ; Ποιος σε πλήγωσε;

-Άκου και θα καταλάβεις. Το να γνωρίζεις κάποια και να δένεσαι μαζί της είναι κάτι το οποίο σε κάνει να νιώθεις καλά, να την ερωτευτείς και να την αγαπήσεις όπως δεν έχεις αγαπήσει ξανά στη ζωή σου, να δώσεις τα πάντα γι αυτήν, να θέλεις να τη βλέπεις συνέχεια και να μην μπορείς να φανταστείς τη ζωή σου χωρίς εκείνη...Μέχρι που τελικά ανακαλύπτεις ότι έβλεπες μόνο αυτά που ήθελες να δεις...Ανακάλυπτες ότι εκεί που βρίσκεσαι στον παράδεισο κι έτοιμος να πεις ότι βρήκες αυτό που έψαχνες, έρχεται η μοίρα και με το κρύο της χέρι και σου θυμίζει ότι ο κόσμος είναι τόσο αυθαίρετος...Να αναγκάζεσαι να καταπατάς τις αρχές τις οποίες ασπαζόσουν για τόσο καιρό για μια γελοία δικαιολογία...Ανακάλυψα με το σκληρό τρόπο ότι ο κόσμος είναι ένα μέρος όπου τα πράγματα αλλάζουν εκεί που δεν το περιμένεις με συνέπειες που μπορούν να γυρίσουν τον κόσμο σου ανάποδα. Εκεί που πιστεύεις ότι χάραξες την καλύτερη εικόνα για το μέλλον σου και πιστεύεις ότι η ζωή σου δεν μπορεί να γίνει καλύτερη, όταν σταματάς να φυλάγεσαι και ανοίγεις την καρδιά σου, όταν ενάντια σε κάθε πιθανότητα βρήκες το μοναδικό πρόσωπο στη γη που γεμίζει την καρδιά σου με χαρά, αυτή που ξέρεις ότι είσαι προορισμένος να περάσεις τη ζωή σου μαζί της, τότε ανακαλύπτεις με τρόμο ότι όλα ήταν μια ψευδαίσθηση. Ένα ύπουλο και ανήθικο θέατρο που τραυματίζει θανάσιμα την αξιοπρέπειά σου, τα συναισθήματά σου και την περηφάνια σου. Έτσι έμαθα να είμαι σκληρός...Σε σημείο που πήρα τα κομμάτια μου και τα κόλλησα ξανά, όμως έπεσε πολλή κόλλα φαίνεται και τώρα έχω γίνει πιο σκληρός απ' όσο πρέπει...ίσως και αδιαπέραστος από κάθε συναίσθημα...

-Νομίζω ότι κατάλαβα τι εννοείς...Αν και δεν πιστεύω στα αλήθεια ότι έχω καταλάβει...Όμως μην ανησυχείς πιστεύω ότι εδώ όλα θα σου έρθουν βολικά.

-Κι εγώ το πιστεύω...όσο χαμένο κι αν φαίνεται το παιχνίδι πιστεύω ότι θα γυρίσει υπέρ μου κάποια στιγμή.

-Ας αλλάξουμε όμως θέμα κι ας πούμε κάτι πιο ευχάριστο. Πες μου πώς περνάς συνήθως τον ελεύθερο χρόνο σου;

-Όταν ήμουν στην Ελλάδα έβλεπα anime, έπαιζα ποδόσφαιρο και ασχολιόμουν με τον υπολογιστή μου κυρίως.

-Anime άκουσα. Κάτι μου λέει ότι θα τα πάμε καλά. Του είπε χαμογελώντας.

-Σίγουρα θα τα πάμε, ειδικά τώρα που ήρθα στην πηγή. Της απάντησε ο Neo χαμογελώντας επίσης κάτι που είχε να κάνει πάρα πολύ καιρό.

-Ακριβώς. Και χωρίς να θέλω να περιαυτολογήσω γνώρισες το κατάλληλο πρόσωπο. Του είπε πάλι χαμογελώντας και τον έκανε να χαμογελάσει για δεύτερη φορά, πράγμα εξαιρετικά σπάνιο γι αυτόν. Έπειτα της είπε:  
-Λοιπόν; Θα με ξεναγήσεις όπως μου υποσχέθηκες;

-Α ναι βέβαια το είχα ξεχάσει τελείως, πάμε όποτε είσαι έτοιμος.

-Φύγαμε. Είπε τότε εκείνος και η ξενάγηση άρχισε αμέσως, του έδειξε το κοσμηματοπωλείο, το κεντρικό πάρκο της πόλης καθώς και άλλα μαγαζιά όπου θα μπορούσε να ψωνίσει, να φάει ή να διασκεδάσει όποτε το επιθυμούσε, η ξενάγηση κράτησε όλη τη μέρα αλλά άξιζε τον κόπο γι αυτόν και γύρισε χαρούμενος στο σπίτι του, είχε πολύ καιρό να νιώσει τόσο ζωντανός και τώρα το χάρηκε με την ψυχή του.

Αυτή η νύχτα παρόλα αυτά δε θα τελείωνε ακόμα. Ήταν γραφτό αυτή τη νύχτα ο Neo να χρησιμοποιήσει τη νέα του δύναμη για πρώτη φορά. Κι αυτό δε θα αργούσε γιατί το Σκοτεινό Βασίλειο έχοντας αποτύχει να αποκτήσει τη Δικέφαλη Δύναμη, επέστρεψε στις κλασικές μεθόδους συλλέγοντας ενέργεια από τους ανθρώπους μέχρι να βρουν τον Ασημένιο Κρύσταλλο. Γι αυτό το λόγο δύο δαίμονες στάλθηκαν στη γη για να εκτελέσουν αυτή τη διαταγή, χωρίς να χάσουν καιρό άρχισαν να σκορπούν τον τρόμο στο πέρασμά τους στραγγίζοντας κάθε ζωντανό ον που έβρισκαν μπροστά τους.

Ο Neo άκουσε τις κραυγές αγωνίας καθώς γύριζε και μπήκε αμέσως στο νόημα:

«Νομίζω ότι τώρα ήρθε η ώρα...Έχουμε δυο λογάκια να πούμε με αυτά τα τέρατα...»

Αυτά είπε στον εαυτό του και αφού τραβήχτηκε μακριά για να μην τον δει κανείς έβγαλε την καρφίτσα του και φώναξε δυνατά τα λόγια που θα άλλαζαν τη ζωή του:  
 **-ΔΙΚΕΦΑΛΗ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ! ΜΕΤΑΜΟΡΦΩΣΕ ΜΕ!**

Λέγοντας αυτά η μεταμόρφωσή του ξεκίνησε με κόκκινους κεραυνούς να τον σφυροκοπούν και να δημιουργούν τη στολή που θα φορούσε. Μπορεί να ήταν κολλητή και να κυριαρχούσε το μαύρο χρώμα αλλά τα σχήματα φλογών κόκκινου, πορτοκαλί και κίτρινου χρώματος που κοσμούσαν τη στολή από πάνω ως κάτω έκαναν αισθητή την παρουσία τους, σα χέρια του φορούσε λευκά χοντρά γάντια και στα πόδια ψηλά αθλητικά παπούτσια στα ίδια χρώματα με την κύρια στολή του με πολύ μικρά καρφιά από κάτω ενώ το ξίφος κρεμόταν στη μέση του και η καρφίτσα έλαμπε στη λευκή ζώνη του.

Όταν τελείωσε η μεταμόρφωση, χρησιμοποίησε τηλεμεταφορά για να βρεθεί γρήγορα στο σημείο όπου άκουσε τις κραυγές, όταν έφτασε είδε τους δαίμονες να συνεχίζουν το καταστροφικό τους έργο και τους φώναξε από ψηλά:

-Ε εσείς! Τι νομίζετε ότι κάνετε;!

-Τι είσαι εσύ;! Θες κάτι να μας πεις;! Του είπε ειρωνικά ο ένας από τους δύο δαίμονες και επιχείρησε να του ρίξει με τη σκοτεινή του δύναμη αλλά αστόχησε γιατί ο Neo εξαφανίστηκε και σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτων εμφανίστηκε ξανά μπροστά του για να του καταφέρει μια δυνατή μπουνιά στο στομάχι και μετά να τον πιάσει από το λαιμό για να τον σηκώσει ψηλά. Εκνευρισμένος ο άλλος δαίμονας δοκίμασε το ίδιο αλλά είχε κι αυτός την ίδια τύχη, δέχτηκε κλωτσιά στο κεφάλι από τον Neo και πετάχτηκε αρκετά μέτρα μακριά. Όταν έφτασε η Sailor Moon ήταν ήδη αργά γιατί μια μπάλα Κόκκινης Αστραπής είχε φύγει από τα χέρια του Neo και κατέστρεφε τελείως και τους δυο του με εκείνη να μένει με τα στόμα ανοιχτό:

-Αυτό ήταν πολύ εντυπωσιακό!

-Είσαι ώρα εδώ Sailor Moon; Θα έλεγα ότι άργησες λίγο. Της απάντησε εκείνος.

-Μόλις ήρθα αλλά φαίνεται ότι με πρόλαβες. Του είπε γελώντας.

-Το φρόντισα εγώ αν δε σε πειράζει.

-Σημασία έχει ότι έφυγαν από τη μέση.

-Καλά λες, η αποστολή μου λοιπόν τελείωσε καλύτερα να πηγαίνω.

-Περίμενε δεν πρόλαβα να σε ευχαριστήσω.

-Προλαβαίνεις ακόμα. Της είπε τότε ο Neo γελώντας.

-Λοιπόν ευχαριστώ για τη βοήθεια, φαίνεται ότι πολεμάμε στην ίδια πλευρά.

-Έχεις δίκιο σε αυτό.

-Είμαι τυχερή που επιτέλους βρήκα ένα σύμμαχο.

-Πιο τυχερή δε θα μπορούσες να είσαι. Από εδώ και πέρα θα είμαστε συνεργάτες.

-Τέλεια. Όμως...θα μπορούσα να σε ρωτήσω κάτι...;

-Ακούω.

-Ξέρω ότι είναι λίγο ακραίο αλλά...θα μπορούσες να μου πεις ποιος είσαι κι από πού έρχεσαι...; Δε σε έχω ξαναδεί...

-Όλα στην ώρα τους Sailor Moon. Θα σου αποκαλύψω την ταυτότητά μου την κατάλληλη στιγμή.

-Ωραία. Λοιπόν σε χαιρετώ και θα τα ξαναπούμε. Της είπε κάνοντας το σήμα της νίκης προτού εξαφανιστεί με τη Sailor Moon να σκέφτεται παράξενα:  
«Γνωστή φυσιογνωμία αυτή...Νιώθω ότι τον έχω ξανασυναντήσει αλλά ποιος να είναι...»

Ούτε όμως ο Neo ήταν σίγουρος:  
«Θα μπορούσε...Μπα...Λίγο ακραίο μου φαίνεται αυτό αλλά πού ξέρεις...Ο κόσμος είναι μικρός, όλα είναι πιθανά...Τέτοια ομοιότητα πια...;»

Ενώ όμως αυτός ήταν βυθισμένος στις σκέψεις του, στο Βασίλειο του Σκότους ετοιμαζόταν ακόμα ένα σατανικό σχέδιο σε βάρος του ανθρώπινου είδους. Με τον πρώτο μάλιστα από τους τέσσερις μεγάλους να βρίσκεται σε απόγνωση μετά τις συνεχείς αποτυχίες. Από την άλλη το δεξί χέρι της βασίλισσας Berryl είχε τα δικά του σχέδια:

-Δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω ότι ο μεγάλος Jadeite θα είχε ποτέ τόσο μεγάλο πρόβλημα με ένα μικρό κορίτσι...

-Αιώνιε Δράκε...

-Βλέπω ότι με θυμάσαι ακόμα.

-Εσύ είσαι το δεξί χέρι της Μεγαλειοτάτης. Τι σε φέρνει εδώ πέρα;

-Μην είσαι τόσο απότομος. Έχω κάτι που θα σου αρέσει...

-Δεν έχω χρόνο για τα παιχνίδια σου. Χάσου από εδώ.

-Κι αν σου πω ότι έχω βρει έναν πολύ αποτελεσματικό τρόπο για να μαζέψουμε ενέργεια τι θα πεις;

-Τι είπες;! Αντέδρασε τότε εκείνος γυρίζοντας απέναντί της.

-Βλέπω ότι τώρα τράβηξα την προσοχή σου...Το πρωτάθλημα που θα διοργανώσω θα τραβήξει πολλούς μονομάχους σε εμάς, θα είναι ένα τόσο ελκυστικό δόλωμα, σαν τους γύπες που τους τραβάει ένα πτώμα...

Λέγοντας αυτά ο Αιώνιος Δράκος που ήταν γυναίκα παρά το αρσενικό όνομα, έπιασε αμέσως δουλειά, μετά από μια εβδομάδα συγκεκριμένα η ανακοίνωση για το νέο πρωτάθλημα τερατομονομαχιών δημοσιοποιήθηκε και ν ανακοίνωση διαδόθηκε σαν αστραπή σε όλη την πόλη. Αναπόφευκτα έφτασε και στα αυτιά του Neo ο οποίος το συζητούσε με την καινούρια του φίλη:

-Άκουσες τα νέα έτσι; Διοργανώνεται ένα τουρνουά σε λίγες μέρες. Ξεκίνησε την κουβέντα η Usagi.

-Ναι το ξέρω. Σκέφτομαι να λάβω μέρος κι εγώ, είναι ευκαιρία να δοκιμάσω τις ικανότητές μου.

-Έχω ακούσει ότι θα συμμετέχουν πολύ δυνατοί παίχτες.

-Και λοιπόν; Δε με τρομάζει αυτό, θα πάω και θα περάσω καλά.

-Μου αρέσει που το βλέπεις έτσι. Οφείλω να πω ότι αυτό το παιχνίδι έχει αρχίσει να γίνεται δημοφιλές, όπου κι αν πάω βλέπω τα παιδιά να φοράνε αυτές τις συσκευές στα χέρια τους.

-Α τους δίσκους μονομαχίας εννοείς.

-Ναι ακριβώς, έτσι τους λένε ε;

-Ναι έτσι τους λένε, αν έχεις έναν τότε μπορείς να μονομαχήσεις.

-Και πότε ξεκινάνε οι αγώνες;

-Σε 5 μέρες. Μέχρι τότε πρέπει να φροντίσω να εγγραφώ.

-Τότε καλύτερα να κάνεις γρήγορα. Κι εγώ θα έρθω να σε δω να τους κάνεις σκόνη. Του είπε χαμογελώντας.

-Δεν το ξέρουμε αυτό αγαπητή μου, δεν είναι πολύς καιρός που άρχισα να παίζω αυτό το παιχνίδι. Έχω πολύ δρόμο ακόμα μέχρι να γίνω ένας ολοκληρωμένος παίχτης.

Όταν λοιπόν τελείωσε το σχολείο, ο Neo φρόντισε να πάει σε ένα από τα σημεία εγγραφής για να δηλώσει συμμετοχή, βγαίνοντας έτυχε να συναντήσει τον προπονητή του:

-Α γεια σου Neo.

-Πόσο χαίρομαι που σε βλέπω. Ήρθες κι εσύ να εγγραφείς;

-Εεε...¨Όχι δε θα συμμετέχω εγώ δυστυχώς.

-Κρίμα...Και πίστευα ότι θα συναντιόμασταν στους αγώνες.

-Ίσως καμιά άλλη φορά, εσύ δήλωσες συμμετοχή;

-Ναι...Τι έχω να χάσω...Είναι ευκαιρία να βάλω σε δοκιμή όλα όσα μου έμαθες.

-Σοφή σκέψη φίλε μου. Απλά να θυμάσαι αυτό που σου είπα στο τέλος. Να διασκεδάσεις και κυρίως να έχεις πίστη στην Καρδιά των Καρτών.

-Ξέρω...Θα βάλω όλα μου τα δυνατά, αφού με εκπαίδευσε ο καλύτερος δεν θα πέσω τόσο εύκολα.

-Το πιστεύω...

-Λοιπόν πρέπει να πηγαίνω τώρα, πρέπει να ετοιμαστώ για το πρωτάθλημα.

-Εντάξει. Καλή επιτυχία.

-Ευχαριστώ. Και χάρηκα που τα είπαμε πάλι. Του είπε τελευταία ο Neo κι έφυγε αμέσως.

5 μέρες μετά λοιπόν όλα ήταν έτοιμα για την έναρξη του μεγάλου πρωταθλήματος, οι συμμετοχές είχαν ξεπεράσει τις 200 και όλοι ήλπιζαν ότι θα κατακτούσαν την πρώτη θέση

Δεν ήξεραν όμως ότι το όλο σκηνικό ήταν πολύ καλά στημένο από το Σκοτεινό Βασίλειο, ο Αιώνιος Δράκος στεκόταν στον τελευταίο όροφο του κτιρίου στο οποίο θα γίνονταν οι μονομαχίες κι έτριβε τα χέρια της από ικανοποίηση για τη μαζική συμμετοχή:

«Η λεία μου συνεχίζει να έρχεται...Μονομαχήστε όσο καλύτερα μπορείτε γιατί η ενέργειά σας θα είναι ένα πολύ καλό δώρο για το μεγάλο μας ηγέτη...»

Οι μονομαχίες ξεκίνησαν μερικά λεπτά μετά και ο Neo κέρδισε τον πρώτο του αγώνα χωρίς δυσκολία προκαλώντας μεγάλη έκπληξη στους παρευρισκόμενους, καθώς όμως το πρωτάθλημα προχωρούσε, οι παίχτες ένιωθαν μια ζαλάδα και μια εξάντληση. Βλέποντάς το αυτό ο Neo άρχισε να ανησυχεί και ξεκίνησε να ελέγχει κάθε αγώνα που έβλεπε.

Φυσικά δεν είχε παρατηρήσει ότι είχε έρθει και η Usagi σαν θεατής για να τον παρακολουθήσει όπως του είχε υποσχεθεί. Βγαίνοντας από την αίθουσα την είδε να στέκεται μπροστά από την πόρτα και να του λέει:  
-Συγχαρητήρια μεγάλε.

-Ευχαριστώ. Απάντησε εκείνος.

-Να σου πω κάτι;\

-Πες το.

-Δεν έχεις δει τίποτα παράξενο εδώ πέρα;

-Σαν τι δηλαδή;

-Δε βλέπεις ότι οι παίχτες εξαντλούνται;

-Το βλέπω αλλά ίσως απλά είναι κουρασμένοι, θα το κοιτάξω όμως αφού έχεις υποψίες. Της είπε τότε ο Neo και χωρίστηκαν για να ελέγξουν αυτό το ενδεχόμενο.

Συνεχίζοντας πάντως να κάνει το παιχνίδι του κι έχοντας το μυαλό του επίσης στην υποψία της Usagi, ο Neo κέρδισε κι όλους αγώνες φτάνοντας μέχρι τους προημιτελικούς. Σε αυτό το σημείο υπήρχε διάλειμμα μισής ώρας όπου οι μονομάχοι μπορούσαν να ξεκουραστούν, αυτό το ημίωρο εκμεταλλεύτηκαν οι ήρωές μας για να κάνουν την έρευνά τους. Φαινομενικά δε βρήκαν τίποτα αλλά όταν το ημίωρο τελείωσε, ο Neo έπρεπε να παρουσιαστεί στην κεντρική αίθουσα για τους προημιτελικούς. Με το που μπήκε, ένιωσε αμέσως την παρουσία του εχθρού:

«Αυτός ο χώρος είναι γεμάτος σκοτεινή αύρα...Πρέπει να βρω την πηγή πριν να είναι πολύ αργά...»

Οι σκέψεις του ωστόσο διεκόπησαν από την ανακοίνωση της οικοδέσποινας καθώς και η Usagi πλησίαζε κι αυτή στο κέντρο, για καλή της τύχη όμως άκουσε τη συνομιλία που είχε ο Jadeite με τον Αιώνιο Δράκο:

-Τι νομίζεις για το σχέδιό μου αφέντη Jadeite;  
-Το σχέδιό σου δουλεύει καλά. Σε λίγο η ενέργεια των μονομάχων θα φτάσει στο ζενίθ.

-Και τότε θα τους την κλέψουμε.

-Όταν πετύχω ελπίζω να με προσέξεις λίγο παραπάνω από εδώ και στο εξής...

-Θα το σκεφτώ. Της απάντησε αυτός.

Ακούγοντάς τα όλα αυτά, η Usagi επιβεβαίωσε τις υποψίες της:  
«Σωστά το μάντεψα. Όλα ήταν στημένα από την αρχή! Πρέπει να βρω τον Neo και να του το πω αμέσως!»

Στο μεταξύ ο Neo βρισκόταν ακόμα στην κεντρική αίθουσα περιμένοντας την ανακοίνωση για τον επόμενο αγώνα, δεν άργησε να την ακούσει, μάλιστα ήταν ένας αγώνας πολύ διαφορετικός από τους άλλους:  
-Κυρίες και κύριοι καλώς ήρθατε στην προημιτελική φάση του πρωταθλήματος! Είσαι όλοι εξαιρετικοί και η ενέργεια που αποδίδετε είναι επίσης εξαιρετική! Γι αυτό θα προσφερθεί στο μεγάλο μας ηγέτη!

Το μοχθηρό τους σχέδιο επιτέλους είχε αποκαλυφθεί. Εξαπολύοντας τη δύναμή της, άρχισε να στραγγίζει την ενέργεια από κάθε παίχτη σωριάζοντάς τον κάτω από εξάντληση, μόνο ο Neo είχε μείνει όρθιος από αυτήν την επίθεση αλλά δεν μπορούσε να αλλάξει γιατί έτσι θα αποκαλυπτόταν. Το ότι δεν επηρεάστηκε, ήταν κάτι που παρατήρησε ο Αιώνιος Δράκος και του είπε σε έντονο ύφος:

-Εσύ! Γιατί δεν επηρεάστηκες από την επίθεσή μου;!

-Το κόλπο σου είναι πολύ φτηνό για να με κάνει να πέσω κάτω ανόητη!

-Να σε πάρει! Σκοτώστε τον! Διέταξε τότε και 8 δαίμονες εμφανίστηκαν μπροστά του με άγριες διαθέσεις αλλά εκείνος δεν κουνήθηκε από τη θέση του αρκέστηκε να πει το εξής:  
-Όχι σήμερα κορόιδα!

Κι εξαφανίστηκε ώστε να βρει ευκαιρία να αλλάξει. Όταν το έκανε ήταν έτοιμος για να δράσει αλλά πριν το κάνει είχε εμφανιστεί η Sailor Moon για να αποκαταστήσει την τάξη.

-Αυτό ήταν! Ο γύρος σου τελείωσε! Καιρός να τιμωρηθείς!

-Πάλι εσύ;! Της είπε ο Αιώνιος Δράκος.

-Θα έπρεπε να ντρέπεστε που χρησιμοποιείτε τους μονομάχους για τους κακούς σας σκοπούς!

-Αρκετά! Ήρθε η ώρα να πεθάνεις Sailor Moon! Της φώναξε τότε ο Αιώνιος Δράκος και της επιτέθηκε αμέσως αρπάζοντάς την από τους ώμους για να τη ρίξει κάτω και να της εξαπολύσει μια βολή σκοτεινής ενέργειας. Ευτυχώς η Sailor Moon την απέφυγε αλλά η μικρή αυτή μάχη θα τελείωνε εκεί καθώς τρεις Κόκκινες Αστραπές εξόντωσαν τους δαίμονες κι απέτρεψαν τον Αιώνιο Δράκο να συνεχίσει.

-Όλα τελείωσαν! Δε θα σε αφήσω να ξαναπειράξεις αθώους ανθρώπους!

-Ποιος στην ευχή είσαι εσύ;! Τον ρώτησε τότε εκείνη εκνευρισμένη.

-Αυτός που θα σε καταστρέψει! Όχι όμως εδώ μέσα!

-Όπου θέλεις! Έτσι κ αλλιώς θα σε σκοτώσω!

-Κάνε όνειρα! Μπορείς να φροντίσεις τους ανθρώπους Sailor Moon;

-Ναι φυσικά, δείξε της εσύ ποιος είναι το αφεντικό! Του απάντησε.  
-Άστο πάνω μου! Της είπε τότε ο Neo κι εξαφανίστηκε με τον Αιώνιο Δράκο να τον ακολουθεί για να βρεθούν κάτω από τον πύργο της τηλεόρασης.

-ΕΤΟΙΜΑΣΟΥ! Της φώναξε τότε ο Neo και παίρνοντας φόρα τη χτύπησε όσο πιο δυνατά μπορούσε στο στομάχι με το δεξί χέρι κάνοντάς την να πάει πίσω πολλά μέτρα, ταυτόχρονα όμως πυροδότησε και τη δική της οργή:

-ΚΑΘΑΡΜΑ! Του είπε και του το ανταπέδωσε πιο δυνατά για να τον σύρει στο έδαφος αρκετά μακριά.

-Δεν το πιστεύω...Τι δύναμη είναι αυτή...Έλεγε στον εαυτό του ο Neo καθώς προσπαθούσε να σηκωθεί. Τότε εκείνη τον πλησίασε και πατώντας τον στο κεφάλι, του είπε:  
-Είσαι αδύναμος...Δεν είσαι άξιος αντίπαλος για μένα...

-Να σε πάρει...! Δε θα χάσω από σένα!

-Πρέπει να ξέρεις τα όριά σου...Είμαι το δεξί χέρι της Βασίλισσας Berryl από το Βασίλειο του Σκότους! Ο Αιώνιος Δράκος! Δεν υπάρχει δυνατότερη από εμένα:

Τις κραυγές του Neo τις άκουσε και η Sailor Moon που έτρεξε αμέσως να τον βοηθήσει αλλά έπεσε πάνω σε μια μαύρη μπάλα που είχε εκτοξεύσει η αντίπαλος του με αποτέλεσμα να πέσει κάτω.

-Κρίμα...Αλλά ποιος ήξερε ότι θα ήσουν τόσο δειλός...Του είπε πάλι και τον κλώτσησε για δεύτερη φορά σέρνοντάς τον πιο μακριά με το πρόσωπο στο έδαφος, είχε χορτάσει όμως να παίζει μαζί του και ετοιμάστηκε για το τελικό χτύπημα:  
-Τώρα θα πεθάνεις...Είπε κι ετοίμασε μια μεγάλη μαύρη σφαίρα που στόχευε τον Neo, εκείνος δεν μπορούσε ούτε να κουνηθεί ακόμα και φαινόταν εύκολος στόχος για την επίθεσή της.

Δεν είχε προσέξει όμως τη Sailor Moon που έχοντας συνέλθει, όρμησε καταπάνω της, όμως είχε κι αυτή την ίδια τύχη:

-Φύγε από τη μέση παράσιτο! Κι αντί για τον Neo η σφαίρα χτύπησε εκείνη απογειώνοντάς την και ρίχνοντάς την άγρια σε έναν τοίχο για να χάσει τις αισθήσεις της σε σημείο που ο Neo πίστεψε ότι την είχε σκοτώσει. Όσο γι αυτόν, με το ζόρι κατάφερε να σηκωθεί ξανά αλlά ο θυμός του είχε αρχίσει να τον κυριεύει:

-Κάθαρμα...! Τη σκότωσες!

-Και λοιπόν; Μια ενοχλητική παρουσία λιγότερη...

-Δε θα γλιτώσεις! **ΘΑ ΣΕ ΚΑΝΩ ΝΑ ΥΠΟΦΕΡΕΙΣ!**

Αυτά της είπε κι έσφιξε τις γροθιές του...Η αντίστροφη μέτρηση είχε ξεκινήσει...Οι δυνάμεις του έβραζαν μέσα στο σώμα του και δε θα αργούσαν να εκραγούν...Το ξύπνημά τους ήταν πια θέμα μερικών στιγμών...Με το που έσφιξε τις γροθιές του και την οργή να τον πλημμυρίζει από πάνω ως κάτω, ο ουρανός είχε πάρει ένα τρομακτικό μαύρο χρώμα και κεραυνοί έπεφταν γύρω του, η γη σειόταν μανιασμένα και ορισμένα κομμάτια από το έδαφος ξεκολλούσαν κι αιωρούνταν στον αέρα, μάλιστα κάποια από αυτά διαλύονταν κιόλας. Δεν ήταν όμως μόνο αυτό, τον ίδιο είχε αρχίσει να τον καλύπτει μια κίτρινη λάμψη σε όλο του το σώμα και το επίπεδο δύναμής του μεγάλωνε με κάθε δευτερόλεπτο που περνούσε, ξαφνικά μια κόκκινη αστραπή τον χτύπησε και τον κάλυψε ολόκληρο με το περιεχόμενό της.

Ήταν μια άγρια μεταμόρφωση, ένα άγριο ξύπνημα που είχε έρθει από τον πόνο της απώλειας, δεν είχε τελειώσει όμως ακόμα...Όταν οι κεραυνοί υποχώρησαν από πάνω του, ξεπετάγονταν από το εσωτερικό του και η κίτρινη λάμψη που τον είχε κάλυψε εξακολουθούσε να υπάρχει. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, η μυϊκή του μάζα είχε διπλασιαστεί μεγαλώνοντας κάπως το μέγεθός του. Αυτό ήταν...Οι θεϊκές του δυνάμεις είχαν ξυπνήσει...και τα πρώτα του λόγια ήταν:

-Θα σε καταστρέψω!

-Εσύ;! Θα καταστρέψεις εμένα;! Ανόητε! Του είπε τότε εκείνη ειρωνικά, όταν όμως τον κοίταξε πάλι:  
-Τι;! Είσαι διαφορετικός τώρα!

-Κάθαρμα! Θα πληρώσεις γι αυτό που έκανες! Της είπε τότε ο Neo κι άρχισε να προχωρά με σταθερά βήματα προς το μέρος της

-Αυτό δεν είναι τίποτα! Είτε άλλαξες είτε όχι θα σε σκοτώσω! Φώναξε τότε κι άρχισε να τον σφυροκοπά με διαδοχικές βολές από τις δυνάμεις της καλύπτοντάς τον με ένα σύννεφο καπνού βέβαιη ότι τον νίκησε, όταν όμως ο καπνός καθάρισε...:

-Πώς;! Δεν μπορεί!

Κι όμως μπορούσε...με τη δύναμή του στο φουλ, ο Neo ούτε που κατάλαβε αυτές τις ριπές και συνέχισε να προχωρά προς το μέρος της σαν να μη συνέβη τίποτα, τότε ο Αιώνιος Δράκος σε μια απέλπιδα προσπάθεια επιχείρησε να του επιτεθεί κατά μέτωπο αλλά ο Neo της έπιασε και τα δύο χέρια. Τότε εκείνη είπε:

-Τι στην ευχή γίνεται;! Τι ύπαρξη είσαι;!

-Είμαι ο Neo...Της απάντησε αυτό με ψυχραιμία.

-Πώς;! Δεν μπορεί να είσαι εσύ!  
-Ετοιμάσου να πεθάνεις...Της είπε τότε ο Neo και εντελώς απότομα την πέταξε κάτω όπως την είχε πιάσει από τα χέρια, μετά πήδηξε και τη χτύπησε με τον αγκώνα στην πλάτη από τον αέρα, αλλά ούτε σε αυτό σταμάτησε, την έπιασε από το πόδι κι άρχισε να τη στριφογυρίζει για να την ρίξει προς τα πάνω ώστε να την ξαναπιάσει από το λαιμό και να τη χτυπήσει με μια γροθιά στο στομάχι πετώντας την τελικά κάτω μισοπεθαμένη.

-Όχι! Δε θα το ανεχτώ αυτό! Κανείς δε με ταπεινώνει έτσι! Δεν υπάρχει κανείς δυνατότερος από μένα! Είπε τότε κι έφτιαξε μια ακόμα μεγαλύτερη μαύρη σφαίρα για να τον καταστρέψει όταν την έφτιαξε, την άφησε να φύγει λέγοντας:

-Πέθανε μαζί με τον άθλιο πλανήτη σου!

-ΑΝ ΚΑΠΟΙΟΣ ΠΕΘΑΝΕΙ ΘΑ ΕΙΣΑΙ ΕΣΥ! ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ! Φώναξε και ο Neo με τους κεραυνούς του να φεύγουν και να συγκρούονται με τη μαύρη σφαίρα, η δύναμή τους ήταν ίση κι έτσι κανείς δεν μπορούσε να επικρατήσει στην αρχή, ατό κράτησε αρκετά λεπτά και τότε ο Neo αποφάσισε να εντείνει την προσπάθειά του τελειώνοντας τη μονομαχία:

-ΠΕΘΑΝΕ ΑΝΟΗΤΗ! Φώναξε κι αύξησε την ισχύ του με αποτέλεσμα τελικά να είναι αυτός ο νικητής, η αντίπαλός του δεν μπόρεσε να κρατήσει άλλο και χτυπημένη από την Κόκκινη Αστραπή, καταστράφηκε. Τότε εκείνος είπε στον εαυτό του:  
-Τα κατάφερα...Νίκησα...Φαίνεται ότι είμαι στα αλήθεια ο εκλεκτός...

Έπειτα πήγε κοντά στη φίλη του η οποία είχε αρχίσει να συνέρχεται μετά το χτύπημά της κάτι που το παρατήρησε όταν την είχε στα χέρια του και την είδε να ανοίγει τα μάτια όταν την είδε άλλαξε αμέσως ύφος:  
-Δόξα το Θεό είσαι ζωντανή...

-Εσύ...;

-Είσαι καλά; Πονάς πουθενά;

-Ήμουν και καλύτερα...Αλλά θα περάσει...Του απάντησε χαμογελώντας.

-Μπορείς να σταθείς όρθια;

-Νομίζω ναι...Του απάντησε και εκείνος την άφησε για να δοκιμάσει. Τελικά μπορούσε και αφού κοίταξε δεξιά κι αριστερά τον ρώτησε:

-Πού πήγε εκείνο το πράγμα...;

-Δεν υπάρχει πια. Βλέποντας εσένα κάτω νόμισα ότι σε σκότωσε και οι δυνάμεις μου ξύπνησαν και το κανόνισα...

-Αλήθεια; Χαίρομαι πολύ γι αυτό.

-Τώρα υπάρχει κάτι άλλο. Εγώ είμαι ένας άντρας που κρατάει το λόγο του, γι αυτό είναι καιρός να σου αποκαλύψω το μυστικό μου.

-Αυτό με τιμά.

Τότε αυτός απενεργοποίησε τις δυνάμεις του ώστε να φανεί κανονικά. Το αποτέλεσμα την ξάφνιασε κάπως:  
-Δεν είναι δυνατόν...Neo; Εσύ είσαι;

-Πώς το κατάλαβες;

-Τώρα θα σου δείξω πώς το κατάλαβα, ας μην κρατάμε άλλα μυστικά δε συμφωνείς; Του είπε τότε εκείνη χαμογελώντας και άλλαξε ώστε να φανεί η κανονική της κατάσταση. Τότε ο Neo είπε έκπληκτος:

-Αμάν...Και μου πέρασε κάποια στιγμή από το μυαλό.

-Είδες μικρός που είναι ο κόσμος ε;

-Αυτό είναι που λένε βουνό με βουνό δε σμίγει.

-Ακριβώς.

-Τώρα που είμαστε μαζί αντιλαμβάνεσαι ότι ο σκοπός μας είναι κοινός. Αποστολή μας είναι να προστατέψουμε τον πλανήτη μας από αυτά τα καθάρματα με κάθε κόστος. Είσαι μαζί μου;

-Φυσικά και είμαι! Του απάντησε εκείνη και δώσανε τα χέρια. Από τότε αυτή η συμμαχία θα άλλαζε το μέλλον της γης για πάντα...

Βέβαια υπήρχε ένα πρόβλημα. Αυτή η μάχη που έδωσε ο Neo ήταν η πρώτη αλλά και η τελευταία του, η δύναμη που κατείχε ήταν υπέρμετρη και χρειαζόταν πολύ χρόνο για να μάθει να την ελέγχει, γι αυτό το λόγο αποτραβήχτηκε στις σκιές για δύο ολόκληρα χρόνια προσπαθώντας να βρει τα κλειδιά για να μάθει να τη χειρίζεται σωστά, κατά την απουσία του εμφανίστηκαν αργότερα κι άλλες Πολεμίστριες Sailor και η ασφάλεια της γης είχε πέσει στα δικά τους χέρια. Εκείνος βέβαια τις βοηθούσε όποτε μπορούσε αλλά οι φορές που το έκανε ήταν μετρημένες καθώς ήταν αφοσιωμένος στη δική του αναζήτηση. Τελικά στα 20 του χρόνια βγήκε από τις σκιές και έγινε κι αυτός ενεργό μέλος της ομάδα και φίλος με όλα τα κορίτσια...Εκτός από ένα με το οποίο δε θα περιοριζόταν σε αυτό.

Όσο για τη φυσιολογική του ζωή, είχε αρχίσει να πηγαίνει επιτέλους καλά, έχοντας θάψει για πάντα το παρελθόν του τελείωσε την τάξη στην οποία φοιτούσε και στα 19 του έπιασε δουλειά σε μια ιαπωνική εταιρία που συνεργαζόταν με τη Microsoft στον τομέα του λογισμικού με ικανοποιητική αμοιβή και προοπτικές εξέλιξης...Κι αφού τακτοποίησε και το οικονομικό, κατάφερε επιτέλους να ξαναφτιάξει τη ζωή του αλλάζοντας ριζικά τις περισσότερες από τις απόψεις του...Κι αυτό χάρη στις φίλες του που τον έκαναν να δει τα πράγματα διαφορετικά...Φυσικά δεν πρέπει να ξεχνάμε και τον Atem ο οποίος δεν αποδείχθηκε μόνο καλός προπονητής για τον Neo, αλλά έγινε και ο επιστήθιος φίλος του, ποτέ του δεν τον πρόδωσε και τους συμπαραστεκόταν σε κάθε πρόβλημα που μπορεί να είχε, όπως δηλαδή θα έπρεπε να κάνει ένας αληθινός φίλος...

 **Με αυτόν τον τρόπο ξεκίνησαν όλα...Ένας θρύλος μόλις είχε γεννηθεί...**


End file.
